In a wireless system, a wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) may acquire cell and network related system information which it may use for cell selection, access, and/or connection establishment. The system information may be broadcast by the cell in blocks. The information blocks may include a Master Information Block (MIB), a System Information Block (SIB) or multiple SIBs.
SIB information may be related to cell access, cell reselection information, Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (MBMS), and emergency and warning system related information that the WTRU may need. Some of the SIBs may be optional based on the configuration of the cell and network, and may not be transmitted by the cell.